An active illumination range camera comprises an illumination system that it controls to transmit light to illuminate features in a scene that the camera images, and a photosensor having pixels on which the camera registers light that the features reflect from the transmitted light back to the camera. The range camera processes reflected light from the features that pixels in the photosensor register to provide measures of distances to the features in the scene. In a time of flight (TOF) range camera the camera processes the registered reflected light from a feature to determine a round trip flight time of light from the camera to the feature and back to the camera. The TOF range camera determines a measure of a distance of the feature from the camera based on the round-trip flight time and the speed of light. A TOF range camera may be a gated TOF (GT-TOF) range camera or a “continuous wave” TOF (CW-TOF) range camera. In an active illumination stereo range camera, the camera provides measures of distances to features in the scene by determining binocular disparity for the features responsive to reflected light from the features that the camera registers. The camera triangulates the features based on their respective disparities to determine measures of distances to the features. A range camera may provide measures of distances to features in a scene that the camera images in an image of the scene referred to as range image.